Jakob Tawney
Jakob Tawney Jakob B. Tawney ('''born March 23rd, 2005) is an American attorney and politician currently serving as the Representative from District 5 (Florida, Georgia, South Carolina, Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana, Arkansas, Tennessee.) Tawney previously served as Senator from District 2, as well as in the Cabinet under multiple Presidents. Tawney also unsuccessfully sought the Presidency in the Season 18, Season 20, and Season 21 Presidential Elections. Tawney is a Caucasian American from Lubbock, Texas. After being appointed to fill District 5 House, after Former Representative Rickey Adams resigned, Tawney moved to Miami, Florida. He served as City Commissioner, and Mayor of Lubbock, Texas. He was elected to serve as State Representative from the 83rd District. After serving as Republican Leader in the State House, he ran successfully for the 28th State Senate District. Tawney successfully ran for the District 2 House Seat in the June House Elections, defeating Libertarian Mish Fox narrowly. In 2018, then Senator Tawney announced he would run for the Presidency in Season 18 against then Senator Adam Evans and Senator Sam Martinez. '''Early Life Jakob B. Tawney was born in Lubbock, Texas. An only child, born to Lorie and Dan Tawney. His parents were Middle Class Americans that both worked in the Criminal Justice System. Tawney attended Nat Williams Elementary in Lubbock, Texas than continued on to J.T. Hutchinson Middle School. Tawney attended Lubbock High School, where he made a 4.0 GPA at the end of his Senior Year. Tawney was accepted into Harvard University, UCLA, Rice University, the University of Pennsylvania. He decided to attend Harvard where he majored in Political Science and Government. After receiving his PhD in Political Sciences, he attended Harvard Law School, where he got his start in the World of Law. Tawney, after graduating, opened a law firm in Metropolitan Boston with friend and then business partner, Alfonzo Salvador. After becoming Boston's #1 Medical Doctor, Tawney returned home to take care of his parents, and open a Law Firm Office in his home city. Professorship After leaving the Texas State House, before running for State Senate, Tawney accepted a Teaching Position at Texas Tech University in Lubbock, Texas. Tawney tought Political Sciences and Government. Tawney later resigned his position, and launched his campaign for State Senate. District 2 House Campaign After losing the District 3 House Election against then Speaker Ivor M, Tawney moved to Seattle, Washington where he purchased a home and began working as a Lawyer. After the announcement from then Representative Roman Thaddeus that he would not run for re-election due to a scandal, Tawney announced his candidacy under the Americans United Party. Tawney ran against Interim Representative Mish Fox, where he won the election by 3 points. Mish Fox conceded to Tawney stating that, "the people chose." Speakership Tawney was elected Speaker in his 2nd term as District 2 Representative. Tawney later went on to not run for re-election to the Speakership, and endorsed Aaron Stemann for the Position. Tawney was elected Speaker as well when he was District 1 Representative, and District 3 Representative. Tawney is widely regarded as being a Good Speaker, due to there being no drama within the House, and a budget passed.